The Petrova Fire Still Burns
by kobra101
Summary: After Katherine is sucked thru the portal while on the otherside she wakes up to find she is reborn via the body of Itachi Uchiha in a new world and she plans to take advantage of this chance to find happiness and maybe...love. Grey!Manipulative!Powerful!Futanari!Bisexual!Katherine! Vampire Diaries/Naruto Crossover Femslash Harem Pregnancy Lemons AU/AR


**Story Title-** The Petrova Fire Still Burns

Vampire Diaries/Naruto Crossover Femslash Harem Pregnancy Lemons AU/AR

Grey!Manipulative!Powerful!Futanari!Bisexual!Katherine!

 **Summary-** After Katherine is sucked thru the portal while on the otherside she wakes up to find she is reborn via the body of Itachi Uchiha in a new world and she plans to take advantage of this chance to find happiness and maybe...love.

 **Rating** -Mature language/violence/sexual content.

 **Category** -romance/adventure/humor.

 **Cannon Changes** -Minato Namikaze was the unknown grandson of Tobirama Senju, Kushina Uzumaki was the unknown daughter of Madara Uchiha, when Kushina was brought to konoha to be made the new Kyuubi Jinchuriki Mito Uzumaki sensed she was part Uchiha and placed a seal on her Uchiha Heritage, Kushina survives the Kyuubi Attack. Itachi is 12 years older than Sasuke, he made Genin at age 5, awakened a Fully Matured Sharingan at age 7, made Chunin at age 8, Jonin at age 10, Elite Jonin at age 12, Anbu Captain at age 13, killed Shusui Uchiha and awakened The Mangekyo Sharingan at age 18, Haku is age 15 and a girl, The Kiri Civil War started 1 year before The Uchiha Massacre.

 **Note** -This will be a Fusion Fic.(think of the DBZ fusion between piccolo/kami) Basically after Katherine is sucked thru the portal while on the otherside her soul ends up in the body of Itachi Uchiha and his soul is absorbed by Katherine while his body is used to restore her to corporeal form. Katherine still has the knowledge/abilities she had in the vampire diaries world plus all of Itachis knowledge/abilities and also now she is immune to sunlight, vervain and fire so she can only die from decapatation or a wooden stake thru the heart and thanks to now having chakra she no longer has to drink blood. The following are side effects of the fusion 1st she is a Futanari and her eyes are now onyx and her hair is black, 2nd Itachis Sharingan has evolved into The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan then The Rinnegan, that means Katherine now has the following abilities-Amaterasu,Tsukiyomi,Kotoamatsukami,Kamui,Susanoo,All Elements-Sub Elements,Bijuu Level Chakra Reserves equal to the Sanbi,Mindreading via touch and focusing chakra to hands also can only be used when the EMS is activated.(Think of Aro Volturi from Twilight)

 **Important** -Due to the Fusion Katherine is now a Futanari meaning aside from a 9inch long 2.5inch thick cock and golfball size balls above her pussy she is still a female and yes she can get pregnant as well as impregnate other females.

 **Note** -Just because Katherine has the knowledge doesnt mean she wont have to train in order to actually use it. Katherine has to send chakra to her eyes to activate 1st The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan then if she sends a bit more she activates The Rinnegan, to deactive them she has to stop the chakra flowing to her eyes, when deactivated she can manipulate the elements-sub elements but not gravity.

 **Profile** -(After Uchiha Clan Massacre)

Name-Katerina Petrova Uchiha

Age-19

Rank-Anbu Captain/Elite Jonin

Class-SSS

Threat Level-Kage

Village-Konoha

Status-Head of The Uchiha Clan, Potential Godaime Hokage

Alias-Angel Of Death

Abilities-Vampire-Super Strength,Super Speed,Rapid Healing,Healing Of Others Via Blood,Compulsion

Shinobi-Taijutsu-Kage Level,Ninjutsu-Kage Level,Genjutsu-Kage Level,Kenjutsu-Anbu Level

Fuinjutsu Master(Taught in secret by Kushina Uzumaki)

Elements-Fire,Water,Wind,Lightning,Earth

Sub-Elements-Wood,Ice,Lava,Magnet,Crystal,Etc

Bloodlines-Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan,Rinnegan

 **Pairings-** Main-katherine/anko/harem Side-naruto/hinata/ino sasuke/sakura/karin

Harem

 **Males** -Kakashi,Might Guy,Zabuza,Gaara,Kimmimaro,Pein/Nagato.

 **Females-** Anko,Kurenai,Yugao,Hana,Ayame

Mei

Mikoto,Kushina,Tsunami,Haku,Kin,Temari,Yakumo

Tsunade,Shizune

Tayuya,Koyuki

Guren

Yugito,Samui

Kurotsuchi,Konan.

 **Important-** When the fusion 1st occurs Katherine will see all of Itachis memories, her 1st action is using Kotoamatsukami on the Sandaime and Mikoto Uchiha to make them believe she is Katerina Petrova Uchiha daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi never existed he was simply a genjutsu Mikoto cast on her at birth because she knew Fugaku and the clan would only except a son as the heir.This will start before the Uchiha Massacre so that means about 7 years after the kyuubi attack.

 **Details** -Katherine will kill all of the clan except Sasuke and Mikoto Uchiha and she will use Kotoamatsukami on sasuke, mikoto and danzo to make everyone believe it was Danzo behind the massacre and he will be executed for treason. Katherine will also remove and keep the Sharingan eyes of all those she kills to give to certain people later such as Naruto,Tsunade, and Mikoto so she can attain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

 **Team Assignments** -Team 7-Sensei-Kakashi Hatake Genin-Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno,Kiba Inuzuka Team 8-Sensei-Kurenai Yuhi Genin-Naruto Uzumaki,Hinata Hyuga,Ino Yamanaka Team 9-Sensei-Might Guy Genin-Rock Lee,Neji Hyuga,Tenten Team 10-Sensei-Asuma Sarutobi Genin-Shikamaru Nara,Choji Akamichi,Shino Aburame Team 11-Sensei-Anko Mitarashi Genin-Yakumo Kurama,Haku Yuki,Kimmimaro Kaguya

 **Storyline-** Will use cannon as a guideline only so some things will happen such as The Kyuubi Attack,The Hyuga-Kumo Incident,The Kiri Civil War,The Uchiha Clan Massacre,The Forbidden Scroll/Mizuki Incident, The Wave Mission,The Chunin Exam/Sound-Sand Invasion,The Tsunade Retrival Mission, Kazekage Rescue Mission ETC, but some things will be different such as Kushina being alive, Zabuza and Haku live and join konoha, during the month long break before The Chunin Exam Finals Katherine will remove Ankos Curse Seal by focusing her chakra to her fangs and biting it, The Sandaime is saved during The Sound-Sand Invasion by both Jiraiya and Katherine, after The Tsunade Retrival Mission Katherine is chosen as The Godaime Hokage with Shizune, Ayame, and Tsunami as her Assistants. The Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Homura and Koharu will be her Advisors, Mikoto will take over as The Uchiha Clan Head.

 **Timeline** -Vampire Diaries Season 5 after katherine disappears from the otherside, 7 years after the kyuubi attack.

 **Notes** -as for katherine being a vamp again lets just say the portal cleansed her of the cure so in a way the cure was just a temporary setback.

As always it is up for adoption i will continue it but anyone can take over for me it doesnt bother me if you do good luck.


End file.
